


Dragon Balls

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: Sam and Dean run into something they can't handle and call in the aid of a specialist
Kudos: 9





	Dragon Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Hedwig's Nook Prompt 8.17.20  
> #Slytherin

“So we got something?” Dean grunted, slamming the door of the impala. “Yeah...in Portland, Maine...reports of cattle disappearing or being burned...a witness said they heard ‘a roar’...sounds like our kind of thing.” Sam responded sliding into the passenger seat. “Roar?...hmm alright let’s shag ass if we want to get there by morning. The engine of the impala roared as it turned over, they pulled out of the motel parking lot and hit the interstate.  
“Morning sheriff...Agent Tyler and this is Agent Perry...how many of these occurrences have there been?” Dean postured, “Well I’m not sure why they’re sendin’ in the feds but...third time this week.” The sheriff drawled “Did you happen to smell any sulfur after these occurrences?” Sam inquired “Uh...yeah, actually...probably from that..” the Sheriff gestured to the pasture which was burned black. Dean looked quizzically at Sam and turned to the Sheriff “Thanks, we’re going to take a look around.” the sheriff walked back to his car while Sam and Dean began to investigate “Well, no EMF….and there’s definitely sulfur, which usually means demons..” Dean stated “Yeah, but have you ever heard of a demon that can do that?” Sam asked pointing at the blackened field “What, burn a freakin field to a crisp? Not so far, no..” Dean replied and said “Could it be some sort of weird Angel mojo?” Sam shook his head looking completely befuddled “let’s head back to the motel and get into this.” Dean said with purpose “I’ll call Bobby...see if he’s ever heard of something like this.” The boys got back in the impala and headed for the motel.   
“...So what kind of demon can burn a field to a crisp?” Sam asked “ You’re not lookin for a demon...sounds like a dragon.” Bobby replied cooly “A...dragon...like a dragon?” Sam said incredulously “Yeah, you idjit...a fire breathin dragon!” Bobby barked “Uh….Ok...but dragons aren’t real…” “What, like ghosts aren’t real? Like demons?” “I’m just having some trouble here Bobby...I mean we’ve never seen a...a dragon...ever!” Sam said, still a layer of disbelief in his voice. “Look...just because you never seen ‘em don’t mean they’re not real….this one’s probably escaped...tell you what...I’m gonna send in a specialist to help you boys.” Bobby said as he hung up. Sam turned to Dean “Bobby said it's a dragon...” “A dragon….like a fire breathing, people eating dragon?!” Dean spat “That's what he said...he also said he’s going to send in a ‘specialist’, I guess” Sam replied placing his phone on the table “ A specialist who can battle a freakin dragon?” Dean said, just then they heard a strange cracking noise outside the motel room door. A moment later they heard a knock, Sam stood up and opened the door. Standing outside was a ginger haired man, stocky muscular build, his weathered face belied his age making him look older than he was, and he also had tattoos on his exposed arms that almost looked as if they were moving. “Good Morning, You must be Sam and Dean...Charlie Weasley!” He spoke with a British accent and extended his hand looking for a handshake. He was met with stunned silence, “Umm...Right then...Bobby tells me you’re looking for a dragon, eh?” Charlie said brightly “Looks that way…” Sam said a little wary of their surprise guest “How do you know Bobby?” Dean pondered “ I helped him with another when a Swedish short snout got out of the sanctuary and flew to the states a few years back...it got a bit out of hand...Bobby saved my life...I owed him one.” Charlie answered. Dean looked at Sam, still a bit confused “And how did you get here so fast?” “Ah...I apparated...it's how some wizards get around.” Charlie stated Uh….Wizards?” Sam wondered “Oh, boys there's so much you don’t know…” Charlie said as a grin spread across his face.

TO BE CONTINUED………...


End file.
